


See a Penny, Pick It Up

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 30 day color challenge [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Dean has no idea just how lucky he's going to get when he picks up a penny.





	

Dean was strolling down the street, whistling to himself. He was having an especially good day. He had just gotten a raise, it was his day off and he was headed to his favorite coffee shop for breakfast.

 

He looked down at the sidewalk and spotted a shiny copper penny. “Spy a penny, pick it up, all the day you’ll have good luck” he said quietly to himself. He walked up to it and bent to pick it up. Just as he had his fingers on it, another hand reached for it at the same time.

 

Dean grabbed it and was preparing to stand up and do a version of ‘nyah nyah, I got it first’ when he looked into the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. And they were in the face of the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen. 

 

Dean sucked in a breath and said, “Uh, sorry, uh here, you take it.” he held out the penny.   
  


The man smiled and said, “Well that’s pretty nice of you, but no. You got it first, you keep it.”

 

Dean thought fast. He didn’t want to let this magnificent specimen just walk out of his life.

 

“Well, look, the least I can do is buy you breakfast. I mean, if you have time and if you haven’t already had breakfast and…” Fuck he was babbling and he knew it.

 

The guy smiled and it just lit up Dean’s whole world. “Uh, it isn’t really necessary over a penny, but I’d join you for a cup of coffee.”

 

They sat and talked, laughed… and Dean was just getting more smitten by the minute. When Cas said he needed to go, Dean touched Cas’ hand. 

 

“Please, go out with me. Say, dinner tomorrow?” 

 

Cas smiled and nodded. “I’d like that Dean.” He wrote down his phone number and address. Dean texted him right then.    
“

There, now you have mine.”.

  
  


Dean took Cas to dinner. It was wonderful, everything about it was perfect. They walked, hand in hand, to a nearby park and sat on a bench. Dean kissed Cas and it was all over. Dean was in love.

  
  


On their fourth date, Dean just had to ask. “Cas, are you a top of a bottom?”

 

Cas smiled and said, “I can switch but I prefer top.” 

 

Dean grinned. “Oh that’s perfect for me.” 

  
  
  


Dean had his head buried in a pillow and his ass in the air. Cas had been fingering him for what seemed like forever. 

 

“Shit, Cas, are you ever going to fuck me?” Dean was a sweaty mess, so needy and so worked up. His cock throbbed and his balls felt like they weighed ten pounds.

 

Cas smiled. “Oh yeah, I’ll get there, Dean, but this is just so much fun…”

 

Dean whimpered and was close to whining. Finally he heard the lube top pop open and the slick sounds of Cas lubing up his cock.

 

“Oh thank god,,,,” Dean was actually whining.

 

When Cas pushed the head of his cock past Dean’s rim, Dean cried out. He pushed back hard, needing more of Cas in him.

 

Cas slid in until he was bottomed out, then pulled all the way out again. He paused then slid back in. After four times of this, Dean had tears in his eyes

 

“Ohhh god, Cas… You’re so big… It feels so good…”

 

Cas was groaning into his thrusts. “You’re tight, Dean… you feel so fucking amazing…”

 

Cas adjusted and began to rub against Dean’s prostate every thrust. Dean was gaping and moaning and making noises he’d never heard come out of him before.

 

Cas had a tight grip on Dean’s hips, and he pulled Dean back against his thrusts. Dean’s cock was dripping pre cum like a faucet had been turned on. He was so close…

 

His balls felt like they were going to explode. “Oh fuck… Cas I’m coming…” Dean shot cum all over the bedspread. He clenched and released on Cas’ cock a few times. 

 

Cas threw his head back and groaned out, “Jesus, Dean…” and he filled Dean with shot after shot of cum. He thrust weakly through his orgasm, then let go of Dean’s hips and they both collapsed on the bed, Cas on top.

 

Cas rolled off and Dean rolled to his side and they kissed for awhile.  Cas pulled back and said, “I think I love you, Dean.” Dean gazed into those incredible blue eyes and smiled.

 

“That’s good, because I know I love you, Cas.

  
  
  


Dean had saved that penny all this time. He had it melted down and put it into a thin copper band in the center of their silver wedding bands. Inside it was engraved: ‘See a penny pick up, all your life you’ll have good luck.’

 


End file.
